The Forgotten Princess
by duhshannon
Summary: I can't really remember what woke me up. Either the sound of birds chirping or the cold water hitting my feet. Either way, I was awake. Maybe. I don't really know where I am. My eyes won't open, my arms won't move.Only thing here with me is the sound of..
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Princess.

I can't really remember what woke me up. Either the sound of birds chirping or the cold water eating my feet. Either way, I was awake. Maybe. I don't really know where I am. My eyes won't open, my arms won't move. Only thing here with me is the sound of forest (I assume.), my heartbeat, and my thoughts. I wish I could remember something,anything. I feel like I have a name. I just can't remember. I know I have a face, but I can't remember what I look like. I know I have a family, but I can't remember them. The scary thing is. I know I have a voice, but I don't even know what that sounds like. What did I do? Am I dead? I hope this isn't what death is like. This is horrible way to spend the rest of time, awake, but sleeping.

" Miss! Are you okay?", I heard a voice in the distance. I could feel my whole body tighten up . Someone finally someone. I felt warms hands on my ice cold skin turn my over. My eyes finally fluttered open. She was a young women. Red streaks throughout her hair, and lips even redder. My eyes shot everywhere, The sky was gray, the dirt was wed, I was covered in mud, hair matted to my face. " Miss. Are you okay?" , she kept shouting. Her voice rang through my head, echoing back and forth in my brain. A sharp buzzing noise began to drown her out.

I opened my mouth. No words came out, just hair and dribbles of water. Speak damn it. Where are you voice. I tried harder and harder. The buzzing got louder and louder. I couldn't breath, my face felt out, the beads of sweat ran down my cheeks. More air came out of my mouth. I couldn't, couldn't. The darkness began to take out the gray sky. Only more air came out. Someone help.

***

Hello darkness. You missed me. Is that why you brought me back here? To this cold place. Someone found me and you took me right back. Awful trick, not making me be able to speak. That poor women who found me must be worried. At least someone is worried. I keep hearing footsteps around me, mumbling of sounds, a steady beeping. My eyes can open, but I am afraid to look. I don't want you doing that to me again.

" Molly? Can you open my eyes for me?" , I heard a strong voice. I slowly opened my eyes. Scared that any moment I would be ripped away again. It was all white room. The red women was in the back of the room. A tall woman with black hair next to her, something awful glowed from her. A doctor looked at me , smiling. Creep. Seriously, who wakes someone up and has that kind of smile on thier face. I guess that's not something they teach you in medical school. " Very good, Molly."

" Is she okay?" , the black haired women spoke.

" Yes she's fine, Madam Mayor. All her vitals are good. Which is quite surprising considering she must have been out there for -god , I don't even remember how long.."

" Can she speak?" , the red women trembled.

" I'm not sure." , the doctor turned his head to the door. A woman with long blonde hair came storming in. I felt something odd towards her. A connection, though I have never seen her my whole life.

" Awh, . I am so glad you can join us." , the black women flicked her head up. I know, or at least I feel like, someone told me never to judge others. But, I have to say, this women is a bitch.

" Madam Mayor." , the blonde looked at me. " I just got the call. I would have come sooner, but Mary Margaret need help moving boxes."

" Excuses, Excuses. This is Molly LaBelle. She was one of our greatest missing children's cases. Missing for at least a year now."

" Have her parents been contacted?" , the blonde spoke.

The black one sighed and took the blonde out of the room, the doctor trailed after them like a dog. It was dead silent. Red was making eye contact with me. I awkwardly waved at her and she smiled. She got up and walked slowly towards me. " Hi.", she smiled.

I tried to talk, to form any word. Once again, only air came out. I tried again, but my throat was raw. I sighed and looked down at my hands. Which were dirty and scratched. She placed a piece of paper and pencil in my hands. I was weak, but managed to grip the pencil. I barely moved the pencil on the paper, the words came out shaky and faint. Thank you, was all I managed to write.

" Your welcome." , she said calmly.

I didn't mean to scare you, I wrote.

" It's okay. I have found worst.", she paused. " I'm just happy someone found you after all this time. My name is Ruby."

Have I really been gone that long?

" You were front page on newspapers for months."

Family?

She sighed. " I haven't heard anything about them."

The women and the doctor came back in. " . Given your state, which is still incredibly surprising. We can release you from the hospital."

" I would like to invite you to stay with me. I have plenty of room in my house.", Madam Bitch-face spoke. I felt weird about this. Uncomfortable. I wanted to scream no. I could not stand the smell of the hospital, but no chance in hell I was staying with her. I looked up at the Miss. Swan. She was quiet, rolling her eyes in the corner.

" No. What about her family? Shouldn't she be with them.", Ruby glared at them.

" Due to certain circumstances. She is unable to return home. " , Madam spoke. What happened to my family? I tried to interject, but air only came out.

" I want her to stay with me and Granny. We might not have much room, but we have enough. Please."

That evil women, snaked her way over to me. Grabbing my damaged hands. Her lips curled up words, trying to smile. Her eyes squinted. " Please, Molly. The news of you being found has struck this town. I want you to be safe. Please. Come with me."

I looked up at Ruby and back at the snake. I shook my head firmly. No. She dropped my hands and looked around at everyone.

" Fine. Your decision. Get this girl a wheelchair. Goodbye everyone." , the snake slithered out of the room. Miss. Swan grabbed a wheelchair from back of the room. Ruby and the doctor tried to help me out of my bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I winced in pain. I felt like sharp swords were stabbing my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n- So this part take place in " Once Upon a Time- land" , I am not sure if the other world has a name, I only remember it being referred to has Kingdoms. Enjoy :)

Atlantis- Kingdom of the Sea

I sat in my shell writing down some of my studies. About the evolution of people and mermaids. Ariel was out "exploring", which really meant she was visiting some boy she met from the upper kingdom. Enchanting him with her looks so he would give her something. I can't stand her. She is the apple of my father's eye. She did all the wrongs in the world and never got in trouble. She was late to everything, never did her studies, or even so much as cleaned her own room. Yet everyone loved her. Either for the striking resemblance she bared of my mother or her voice that could calm the roughest of seas. I, on the other hand, ever so much as showed up late to an event, I would be punished for weeks. Ariel knew this too, she thrived on this. She loved the feeling of me being stuck in her shadow. That everyone knew us as, "Ariel and her quiet younger sister...what's her name again?". She was the face and voice for this family, I just wrote the words for her to say . I was called down to dinner by my father. I swam through the hallways. The coral was fading a bit. Nothing seemed as vivid like it did, when Mother used to take care of this place.

I waited patiently at the dinner table. Daddy was pounding his triton against the gravel, demanding to know where Ariel was. After about 5 minutes of his yelling at our servants. She came in singing, flicking her tail around, her long red hair perfectly framing her face. "I am so sorry, Father. I don't know where time. Went I didn't mean to make you and Odine wait.", she said in a sing song voice. I looked up at daddy, his face melted. The strong terrifying man I saw only a moment ago, washed away in an instant. He gave into her , and forgave her. Even worse he blamed himself, for having dinner so early.

"O Ariel. What would I ever do without you?" he sighed. What about me? What would you do without me? I just left and never came back. Days like these, wait, I mean every day, I wish I could go live up above. Be a part of a whole new world.

" O please Father. I am such a trouble. I made you wait. I wish I could be more like my beautiful sister." , I could smell the sarcasm coming off of her. Yet, daddy was so blinded by her he never noticed it.

" You are perfect just the way you are, my Ariel.", he smiled at her. He fixed his eyes at his plate and began to eat. " How were your studies, Odine."

" Good.", I was never good at conversing. It's kinda hard to talk to someone when your second hand. I know parents say that they love their child equally. I doubt that, I always feel like you will love one more than the other. I tried to deny this fact for most of my life. Yet, even has a little tadpole I knew. That love can not be shared.

" Good. I am happy for you Odine. Sometimes I wish I got the brains in this family, instead of the looks.", Ariel dramatically sighed.

" Yeah. It is nice actually knowing what's going on the world, instead of just brushing my hair all day long."

" Odine! Don't be rude to your sister. She does plenty.", daddy yelled at me.

" Oh? I am sorry, Daddy. I forgot that swimming around all day meeting boys was greatly contributing to our dear kingdom."

" Please Odine. Your just jealous admit it. Angry. You hated me ever since you killed Mother." , Ariel spat at me.I threw my plate at her. I could feel the fire burning inside of me, the blood ran to my face. I shot her look that could kill in a instant.

" I did not kill mother! It was an accident!", I screamed. " It was not my fault. You stupid ignorant waste of space."

" Odine! Do not talk to your sister, like that.", My father swam away from the table holding his head in his hand. " You are so rude to her."

" Are you kidding me right now? Did you not here we she just accused me of? It wasn't my fault. I was just a little girl." I swam towards him. I could feel Ariel gloating in the corner at what she caused. She loved this game. Daddy, remained silent. He never remained silent. He always had words to say. Yet this time he said nothing at all. He just looked down blankly at the ground. " Do you really think, I killed Mother?"

Silence

" Answer me, daddy." , I could feel my body go cold.

Silence.

" Father?"

Silence. I moved away from him. I turned to Ariel she smiled at me, she even winked. " I hope your happy, Ariel. I hope you are filled with so much god damn joy. Your sick individual."

" Hasty language." , she shook her head. " I think it's best you leave. Considering this mess you made of a fine dinner, that I now have to clean."

I kicked my tail up a swam through the door. I kept swimming into the dark. Through the city and then much past the city. I don't where I was going, but anywhere was better than here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Storybrook

A/N - Sorry this isn't very long and took so long to post. I have been swamped with tests this week. Geometry and French will be the death of me.

My legs. Sharp shooting pain. I fell into the wheelchair. I heard people gasp behind me. I heard the gasp behind me, from my struggle. I closed my eyes and tried to bear the pain. After about a minute or two the pain subsides. I shot everyone smile, in hopes to calm their nerves. The snake shook her head at me and left the room. Ruby and Swan cleared things up with the doctor and Ruby pushed me out. The cool air felt funny on my nose. It felt different. Like I actually felt it. I was alive again, without ever dying.

Men with camera faces began to take pictures of me. Women off in the distance in faded pink coats looked at me. " Come on give the girl some space. Leave her alone. Move!" , Mrs. Swan moved people out of the way. I sat helplessly, as Ruby pushed me along the sidewalk.

" Don't worry. We will get a room cleared up for you. A hot bath and food. Granny makes the best apple pie." , Ruby whispered in my ear. My stomach began to churn. I have eaten anything...for a whole year. Whoa. My stomach began to rumble at the thought of food. " I think its best, we get you some food, first."

I shook my head in agreement. We rolled up to a diner with a small bed and breakfast attached to it. and Ruby , crudely tried to get me in the went wide eyed when they saw me. I could see my picture pasted across their newspaper. News spreads fast here. I saw an old women come out from behind the register. SHe was short and stocky. A strong women. She shot her eyes to Ruby, and back at me. My stomach roared when the smell of food hit my nose.

" Granny, she needs help."

" Fine, Fine. Lets get this girl some food. We will talk."

I sat patiently at the table. I still had the pad of paper and the pencil in my hands. Mrs. Swan sat next to me. Something about her seemed familiar. It was odd, I remembered nothing. Nothing about this place or the people here. Yet she, something. Something about her.

" I don't want to push you or anything, but you think you can answer some questions?"

I wrote down, Yes.

" Do you know remeber anything before you blacking out. How you go to the river?"

No. Nothing it is all a blank.

" Maybe some voices you heard."

No. Its like I have been sleeping forever. Sorry.

" No need to be , Sorry. It's not your fault."

Where's my family ?

" It's Emma. And, well-"

Plates of food came from the kitchen. All sorts of smells came off of them. Ranging from sweet to spicy.

" We weren't you actually like. So we just brought you everything." , Ruby put the food down.

" I have to go back to the office. I will talk to you guys later.", Emma waved goodbye and left. She never answered my question, this made me only think of the worst. They must be dead. They have to be.

The food over took my thought and I began to gorge. From pasta to grilled cheese. It was the greatest feeling the way my food hit the back of throat and into my stomach. I couldn't care about anything in the world. My stomach just craved for more. After about 30 minutes and 15 plate of half-eaten plates, I couldn't move. I hummed in satisfaction because well I couldn't make any other noise. I looked around me, people were still staring. The few stragglers were still left in the diner. I must be quite a sight, all dirty and ratty. Eating like an animal.

" Ruby why don't you take her to The B&B. Get her set up. I will close up here." . Ruby shook her head at Granny. I waved goodbye to the people, the least I could do for the people who watched me for so long. I rolled through the town again. Awfully foggy here.

***  
It took her about a good 10 mintues to get my Into the Bed and Breakfast. She set me up in a room and ran me a bath. She left me alone, after I convinced her I would be okay getting in myself cleaned. She closed the door behind me, and once again. I was alone. I peeled the hospital gown off my body. I got a better look at the damage. There were bits of dried salt on my body, red scars on my stomach, bug bites on my legs, a dirt covering most of my skin. I grabbed the ledge on the bathtub, my arms trembling to hold me. Come on Molly.  
My legs screamed in pain when I put my weight on them. I could barely lift my legs into the warm water. With all the strength I could muster, I fell into the bathtub, splashing a majority of water out of the tub. The warm water made my joints hurt. The feeling was almost euphoric. I got myself situated. Letting the warm water take the pain away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atlantis - Sorry this part is a bit dialogue heavy. I have to admit it is my favorite thing to wirte**

I swam until the dark sea eventually turned back to a light blue. I could see the sun piercing through the water. Like sparkly little fairy. My tail was fatigue; I practically dragged myself up shore. I worked my way on top of a rock on shore. I am not entirely sure where I was, but I could care less. I was away from him and her and that's all that mattered.

My tail sparkled from the sunlight. Pretty shades of purple and green. I liked it; it was different from most of the people in Atlantis. This fact enraged Ariel. She would tell me every day that it was ugly and gross, but I knew. " Hello?", I heard a voice call from behind me. I froze in place. It was a strong male voice.

"Hi." , I choked out. I turned myself around to get a better look at him. He was young, but maybe a tad older than me. He was a lot leaner than I imagined most male land walkers looked like. I pictured most of them to be tall, fair skin, golden blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. He was almost the exact opposite. He was tall, but his skin was olive. He had wavy black hair that flopped over his forehead, and small green eyes, with a thin pink smile. I was sorta amazed. He was everything, I never imagined.

" Your are mermaid?" He took a step closer pointing at my tail, he matched my face of confusion.

" Yes."

" Wow." , he sighed in disappointment.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

" I don't know. From a distance, you guys look so magical and beautiful when you are flipping through the water. I never thought you guys were so normal looking, well minus the whole tail thing."

" Sorry to disappoint? Ya know, you're not all fine and mighty yourself." , I shot back.

" Wow, I thought you were much more kinder to?"

" Life is full of disappointments. Times are hard.", I fixed my eyes back to the sea, kicking some water up into the air.

" What's your name?" , he asked after a moment of silence

"Listen, I don't really want to talk to anyone."

" Come on just give me your name? "  
" Nope."

" Come on,lovely. All I want is a name."

" Why does it matter so much to you?"

" I don't know. I am a nosey person. Plus for all I know I could be talking to royalty. Is that why you want tell me. Some runaway princess"

" Well you're not. I am just some regular mermaid, who felt like going on a trip."

" Well fantastic. Then telling me your name, shouldn't be so difficult then."

I thought quickly of a name. Something simple and didn't stand out. " My name is Molly Seacord. See all that for nothing?" I looked up at him.

" I think it's beautiful. My name is Eric Rivera." , He sat next to me and just began to talk. At first I was annoyed, but after a while it kinda grew on me. I realized he was talking to me. Not yelling, not ordering me to do something, not belittling me. Just talking. Like I was a normal girl. Not Odine the daughter of Triton of the Kingdom of atlantis. Not Arielle's little sister. Just some mermaid named Molly.**  
**


End file.
